


Call Me Buddy One More Time...

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is tired of Dean's bull crap, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean's got a lot to learn, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Castiel and Dean are working on a small salt and burn case. While out, Dean decides to try to set Cas up with a random diner chick, and all Cas wants is Dean... and for him to stop seeing him as a friend.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean a love story [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261232
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Call Me Buddy One More Time...

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a meme I saw on Facebook that said "Call me buddy one more time, and I will freaking kiss you."
> 
> I've been struggling with writer's block recently so I'm hoping this little story helps me shake something loose. I have another AU in the works... and I have Something to Give finished (I just need to edit it)
> 
> Anyway, this story takes place at about season 12 or 13 no exact timeline honestly. I hope you enjoy.

Call Me Buddy One More Time…

It had been a long drive, longer than Castiel was expecting. He yearned to stretch his legs as he felt cramped in the Impala. It was just him and Dean on a small hunt. Just a simple ghost hunt, so simple Dean suggested just the two of them go. According to Dean, Castiel needed more experience working with people. Castiel didn’t feel that way, he thought during his time as a human he had learned to blend in fairly well, but Dean saw it differently.

Castiel glanced over at Dean who was focused on the road ahead. The side profile of Dean was a lovely sight to behold. Castiel studied Dean’s pouty lips and counted his freckles. While the drive was long at least he had something to look at.

“Cas,” Dean started. He glanced over at him. “You’re staring and it’s creeping me out.”

He blinked. He wondered how Dean could take his eyes off the road and still drive. He would have wrecked if he tried it. “I apologize.” He muttered as he looked out the window. He had forgotten once again, to human staring was creepy. Even if he was admiring the love of his life. He wasn’t sure when it happened. When he fell in love with Dean. All he knew is that it happened.

“I’m getting hungry how about we stop?” Dean suggested

“I would like that. My legs are getting sore.”

He made a noise as he spotted a road sign. “Heh, there’s a diner ahead let’s stop there.”

“That sounds fine, Dean.”

The ride was quiet save for Dean’s music. Castiel listened as Dean hummed along to the tunes, his heart thudding in his chest as he admired the beauty of his voice. Soon, the diner came into view. Dean parked the car in the front for all to admire. There weren’t a lot of people here.

They got out of the car and headed into the restaurant. Dean selected a booth towards the back with no one around.

The waitress approached them; she was a small woman with bouncy hair, large breasts, and a stupid smile… Dean’s type. Castiel glared at her from the menu he wasn’t reading.

“What can I do for you?” She asked with her sickening sweet tone. She popped her gum bouncing her pencil on her order pad.

Dean grinned at her. “I will have a bacon burger and a beer.” He winked at her

The waitress scoffed. Castiel tried to suppress a chuckle. “What would you like sir?” She asked him

He handed her the menu. “I will have the same but I will take a cup of coffee with mine.”

She stared at him, her face grew red. “Oh, uh,” She took the menu. “Sure… I’ll get right on that.” She walked away

Dean smiled at him.

“What?” Castiel asked

“Waitress digs you.” He smirked. “Looks like we found another teachable moment.”

He cringed. He was tired of Dean trying to set him up with random waitresses. He wasn’t that type of person. He wasn’t interested in hook-ups like Dean was. He wanted a relationship. A bond. A profound bond at that. He had talked to Sam about it and Sam said he would talk to Dean about it but clearly, Dean didn’t listen. “Dean, I am not interested in,”

Dean cut him off. “You got to start somewhere, dude. You can’t be single forever.”

He rolled his eyes. If only Dean realized how he felt for him. He… could tell him but Dean was… straight. There was no point in it. He would just upset Dean. And he didn’t want to do that.

The waitress came back with their drinks. Dean grinned at her like the cat who ate the canary. “So, sweetheart, when do you get off work?”

She glared at him as she set the beer down in front of him.

“You see,” He looked at Castiel who was trying to tell Dean with his eyes to stop. “My handsome friend there, well, he is very shy.”

Friend… that word sent a charge of anger through Castiel’s system. He didn’t want to be a friend to Dean he wanted to be… a lover, a something, other than a friend. He was surprised he called him handsome which was an improvement from before.

She smiled at Castiel. “Anytime I can,” She winked. “But my shift doesn’t end until five.”

He looked at her then at Dean. “That is fine I am not,”

“He’ll be around at five.” Dean winked

She scoffed muttering something that sounded like ‘weirdo’ as she walked off.

“Dean,” Castiel started

“Cas, I told you, you have to start somewhere.” He sipped his beer. “You’re going to outlive me and Sam so you need to know how to pick up women so you ain't got to have a cold bed.”

“I don’t sleep.”

“That’s not the point, Cas.” He licked his lips. Castiel studied the movement. “I worry about you… you know when we are gone.”

He frowned. Dean worried about him. It hurt. He wanted to assure Dean that everything would be fine but that would be a lie. He would miss Dean. He would miss him so much. Thinking about the inevitable made him depressed. “I would miss you, Dean, most of all.” He confessed

He smiled softly. “Yeah, well, you’re my best friend too.”

He frowned. Friend. There was that word again. Dean was always calling him a friend. “Why do you,” His sentence was lost when the waitress returned with their food.

“Here you go, boys.” She sat down their plates. She was very careful to slip a napkin to Castiel with a wink.

He watched her walk off as he picked up the napkin. It had her phone number on it. He tossed it on the table. He nibbled at the fries. He had learned to eat some. He wouldn’t be able to eat the burger. After Dean was done with his he would slid him the plate. He picked at it to make it seem natural.

Dean smirked as he picked up the napkin. “I see Jennifer left you her number. Maybe you should call her after the hunt.”

“No thanks.”

He sighed. “Why not?” He picked up his burger

“She’s not my type.” Which wasn’t entirely wrong.

“What is your type then?”

“I like… someone with sandy hair,” He swallowed realizing he was about to describe Dean. “Freckles, green eyes, pouty lips.”

He nodded “That’s pretty specific.”

Castiel sighed. “Pretty spot on.” Dean of course didn’t notice that he was talking about him. Maybe he should tell him the truth. “Dean,”

“So this case seems pretty basic, just a salt and burn.”

Okay, Dean was changing the subject. “Yes, it seems the house has a vengeful spirit.”

He nodded. “Yeah, Sam sent me the details.” He said as he pulled out his phone.

The hunt was a simple one. It was a haunted house that belonged to a friend of Garth’s. Garth was off elsewhere and asked Dean if he could handle it. He trusted Dean apparently.

“We already got a lead on who the spook is. I say we got and burn them and be home by dinner.”

“We drove eight hours we wouldn’t make it home by dinner.”

“It’s just an expression.” He sighed

“Oh, I apologize, I misunderstood.”

He nodded as he chewed on his burger. He cleaned his mouth with his napkin. He took Castiel’s plate and slid his now empty one in front of him while Castiel nursed on his coffee. “So… you like green eyes and freckles?” He asked with a mouth full of food.

“Yes,”

He nodded as he eyed him some more. Castiel wondered if the wheels were turning in Dean’s head.

“Hmmm,” He smiled. “Personally, I like blonds.” He grinned

Castiel wasn’t a blond however, his hair was dark. “How do you feel about dark hair?”

He shrugged. “It’s not a set in stone preference it's whatever I can get really.”

“What about eyes?”

“Blue I guess, I don’t really notice.” He shrugged. “Not something I pay attention to.”

“Hmm.” He grunted as he worked on his coffee. He had blue eyes. Did Dean notice he had blue eyes? Or was that a random color he picked

“Why?” He asked frowning. “Seems a bit weird that you are suddenly asking me about what I like in a woman.”

“Finish your burger.” He hissed as he drank his coffee. He didn’t want to hear about Dean’s interest in women. He wanted to know if he had a chance to catch Dean’s interest. His eyes were the correct color but he wasn’t a blond. Maybe he could lighten his hair. Maybe Dean would notice him then.

Dean shrugged then muttered something about him being uptight as he started to eat again.

They finished the meal. Dean got up from the table and walked up to the register. The woman behind the counter smiled and asked how their meal was. “It was great, but you know what would be greater is if you went out with my friend here.”

Castiel jerked his head up. What the hell? He looked at the woman who looked at Dean in shock. Then he noticed her, she had green eyes and freckles. His plan backfired. “Dean,”

“What? You got to start somewhere.”

She gave Dean a death glare. She snatched his money. “I suggest you get out.”

“Alright, we are going.” He took Castiel by the shoulder as they left the restaurant. “Guess you aren’t hitting that either. Sorry, pal.”

He sighed. “Dean, I didn’t want to ‘hit that’ to start with.” Nor did he want Dean to call him pal. He was tired of being friend zoned

Dean stared at him before he opened the car. He glanced at the restaurant and frowned. “We got to go.”

They got in the car. Dean started it up and started driving. “So what gives? She was what you wanted, right?”

“No, I don’t want a random woman. I want a meaningful relationship.”

“That’s not going to happen in this line of work, buddy.”

Castiel growled at the word buddy. He was tired of Dean calling him a friend, a pal, buddy, brother. Everything but what he wanted to hear. “She’s not what I want.”

Dean frowned. “Am I missing something here? Because she checked off what you wanted.” He stared at the road then he glanced at Castiel. “Cas, are you… are you gay? Is that what it is?”

“I wouldn’t necessarily label myself as gay… but…” He trailed off

“I can’t help you unless you help me, buddy. If you are into,”

He cut him off. “Stop calling me buddy!” He shouted at Dean

Dean almost lost control of the car from shock. “Dude, I’m sorry. Geez, what did I do?” He glanced at him. “I don’t care if you’re into guys,”

“Stop the car, Dean.” He grunted. He had had enough of Dean’s nonsense. He didn’t want Dean to set him up with some random woman he wanted Dean and Dean was too dense to see it.

He pulled the car over to the side of the road. “Listen I,”

Castiel all but leaped out of the car. He needed to get away from him at least for a minute. He had to get away from Dean and his stupidity and questions.

“Cas, come back here!” Dean shouted

He started walking. He had no idea where he just picked a direction and headed that way. He breathed the fresh air deeply. Maybe it would help. The fresh air and being away from Dean.

“I said stop!” Dean shouted as he grabbed Castiel by the shoulder and turned him around. “What the hell, man!” He demanded

Castiel glared at him and Dean glared back ten-fold. He wanted to punch him for being so stupid but he also wanted to kiss his lips off. He huffed. “I just needed to get away.” He shrugged away from Dean as if his hand burned him.

Dean frowned. “Dude, seriously what the hell is your problem? I was just trying to be a good friend and hook you up.”

“Friend.” He hissed. “Yes, my friend as you keep reminding me over and over again.”

His frown deepened. “What you don’t want to be my friend now?”

He sighed. He was exasperated with Dean. Why was Dean so thick headed? He looked into Dean’s eyes and saw challenge in them. They held eye contact for a moment like they usually do. Castiel swallowed. He was tiring of this game. He wanted Dean to understand. He supposed he could just tell him but given how thick headed Dean had been lately he might take it as familial love.

“Look, Cas, you’re my buddy and I,”

He rolled his eyes. He had enough of this charade. He closed the gap between them latching his lips onto Dean’s. Dean let out a surprised sound as their lips met. He expected Dean to push him away. To remind him once again that they were friends and nothing more but instead what he got was Dean snaking his arms around Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel felt Dean’s mouth slack which allowed him to raid his mouth with his tongue. He was not expecting Dean to let him make-out with him, much less on the side of the road where anyone could see them.

He patted his chest breaking away from his lips. His mouth was so close to his he could feel his breath on his lips. “Cas, I…” He breathed his plush lips gently brushing against Castiel’s as he spoke. “I feel so stupid…” He looked into Castiel’s eyes. “You… you were talking about me earlier?”

“Yes, Dean, I was talking about you.” He sighed. “I was wondering if you were ever going to put it together.”

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t consider my lips to be pouty.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Dean,” he grunted in frustration

He winked at him. “Well… at least we cleared that up.” He chuckled. “So, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because… I was unsure of how you would react. You always seem to label me as you’re friend and… I didn’t think you were interested in me in any other way.”

“No, I like you too. I have for a while I just… made assumptions about you.”

“Why?”

“Well, you married a woman when you forgot who you were, you made out with Meg, slept with April, and I just assumed you liked women.” He shrugged. “I never have seen you so much as cast a second glance at a dude so… and…” He sighed. “I didn’t think I was worthy.”

His heart broke a little. “Dean,” He cupped his face. “You are worthy of love.”

“From an angel? You are an angel. Strong and powerful and I’m just some guy with a bunch of hang-ups.”

“So,” he kissed his forehead. “You are a very loving man. Stubborn and apparently really thick headed,”

“Hey,”

He didn’t let him finish his rant. “You showed me what love was and how to love. You gave me hope. You made me want to keep going even when it seemed impossible.”

“Cas, is that… how you really feel?”

“Of course, Dean, I love you no matter what.” He ended the sentence with another kiss

Dean all but melted in his hands again. “I can’t believe I never noticed it before. Looking back… it seems pretty obvious.”

He smiled. “That’s the past. We have now and forever, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah we do… we should get back on the road we got a hunt to finish.”

“That we do.” He kissed him again

They got back in the car. Dean started the car. “Since you don’t want me to call you friend anymore what can I call you?” He joked

“Partner, lover, better half.” He said with a smile

“Why are you the better half?” He laughed

He smiled. “I am the angel.”

“You’re a pain in the ass is what you are.” Dean joked

“You love me.”

“You’re right, Cas,” He took his hand. “I do love you.” He kissed his hand. “But I hope we can still be friends.”

“We will always be close, Dean. I just want more from you than a friendship can offer.”

“I can do that.” He kissed his hand again. “Alright, let’s go gank a ghost.”

Castiel smiled as he watched the scenery fly by. He felt at peace as Dean held his hand throughout the drive. He was happy, truly happy, something he wasn’t sure he had ever felt before in his life. He tightened his hold on Dean’s hand. He was never going to let him go. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
